Fairies
Throughout the world, fairies (or''' fays') are known for their timeless beauty and powerful magical gifts. The fairies are believed to be descended from supernatural beings from another world who came to this Earth to begin their civilization again. With so many different stories, legends, myths and fairy tales, it easy to see why fairies are said to be truly amazing magical creatures, with many skills. Fairy tales have inspired children for generations, and given each and every one of us, a glimmer of fairy magic to keep close to our hearts. 'Powers: *'''Shapeshifting: Fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful humans. A fairy's true form is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, green eyes, long sharp claws and fangs. *'Healing:' Fairies have the ability to cure broken or withered plants; wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases and restore the emotions and spirits of others. *'Photokinesis:' Fairies have the ability to project and control light and nature. Fairies are the only species shown to possess this power. A Fae with this ability can channel nature through their body and project it in a concentrated and powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. Most fairies use this ability to attack an enemy. They can even turn the energy into an explosive ball that they can throw at their enemies, somewhat like a grenade. *'Mesmerization: '''Fairies can make humans do their bidding. The fairy only needs to have eye contact in order to seize your mind with a simple phrase or change in tone of voice. *'Chlorokinesis: Fairies can manipulate vegetation. Fairies can grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots, grow or retract thorns. *'Supernatural knowlege '- Fairies are much older and wiser than humans and even other supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters. *'''Teleportation: Fairies can teleport from the fairy world to the human world at will. *'Telepathy': Fairies have the ability to read each others' minds and can read other peoples' minds as well. *'Illusion manipulation: '''Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. *'Dream Infiltration: They are shown to be able to enter peoples dreams and converse with that person when fairies both entered their slumber. *'''Longevity: Fairies can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appereance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. *'Oath': When Fairies make an oath or promise the fairy and other person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light with come through the promiser's arm. It is possibly that if the oath is broken the promiser may die. Fairy blood abilities *'Intoxication': Any vampire that drinks fairy blood becomes intoxicated with it, going into a state humans would describe as "drunk". The amount of drunkness displayed by a vampire depends on the amount of fairy blood the vampire drank. *'Attraction': Fairy blood smells very appealing to supernaturals, especially vampires (though two-natured have admitted to it, too). The blood also increases the physical appeal of human/fairy hybrids and their descendants. *'Vampire sunblock': Depending on the amount of blood drank, vampires grow immune to their weakness to sunlight after drinking fairy blood. The effects last shortly, however, and the pureness of the blood is a factor too; after drinking a hybrid's blood, Russell Edgington burned in the sun quite shortly afterwards, while Eric Northman spent at least an hour in the sun after completely draining a full-blooded fairy. 'Weakness' Iron Sunglasses: The only way to combat fairy Mesmer is to wear reflective sunglasses or not look them in the eye. 'Known Fairies:' Sookie Stackhouse Claudine Crane Maurella ''' '''Lloyd Queen Mab Category:Supernatural Category:Fairies Category:Creatures